Sparda family reunion
by NoobNinja
Summary: My first DMC Story. When Dante found out that Nero is his younger Bother, their lives change forever.


Chapter 1. 

_Soft cry came from a bedroom._

" _There, there. No need for cry" a soft, sweet and gentle voice fill into the room._

_A little, new born boy lay in his mother's arms. Wrap in a blue blanket, the soft fur lay softly on his pink cheek. His silver hair lay against his head. The baby's mother was so Beautiful, long blonde hair which go down to her hip, blue eyes which shiny like ice in a sun shine. She wear a nightgown. She lean down and kiss the baby's forehead. The cries from the baby stop, his eyes open. The colour was ice blue, the eyes stick to his beautiful mother's face._

_A soft, young voice came throw the room. " Mommy?" _

_The mother turn to see a young boy with short, silver hair, icy blue eyes. He stand with a another boy who look just like him. One wear red and the other wear blue shirts with black trousers._

" _Dante…Vergil…came to met your little bother?" She ask the two._

_Dante was the young boy who wear red and the other boy, Vergil, Dante's twin bother, is the one wear blue._

_Dante walk towards the twin's mother, his eyes fix on the little baby, his younger bother._

" _**Dante?" **__A new female voice came._

" _Huh"_

"DANTE!" The voice yell " WAKE UP! YOUR LAZY DEMON!" 

A man with short, silver hair, his ice blue eyes open then glaze at the person who yell at him. He have a little, white beard. His red coat rashly as he sit up, moving his black boots off his table.

" Trish…" he mutter " Am awake and NEVER CALL ME A LAZY DEMOM!" his eyes dagger at the blonde hair female standing in front of his desk.

She look like the female from his dream, she wear a shirt which don't have straps or sleeves. Long, leather trousers and leather boots. Her blue eyes look at him with a small smile. She watch the man sit up straight.

" You…talk in your sleep again…" she said softly, like a mother's tone. The man chuck. " Well, what did I say then?" the man said in a sarcastic tone. The female's face soften into a mother's smile.

" You ask out for your mother again" she said.

The man look at her. " Oh…" he whisper as he look at the pitcher on his dark desk. The lady from his dream was in the frame. The lady was his mother, Eva, Trish is a sharp look-a like of his mother.

" Dante… …Is something from your past trying to…make you found someone?" She ask 

The man sigh. His full name is Dante Sparda, Son of the great, Demon Warrior called Sparda. Dante is half Demon, Half Human as his mother was a human and Sparda was a demon.

" Well…I Jus-" Dante start but stop as the doors to the room open. A smile came across Dante's face. " Welcome To Devil May Cry!" Dante look at the door, his smile fainted and a rush of worried came. 

" NERO!" he shout as he jump out of his chair, jumping over his desk. He landed on the wooden floors then rush to the person. He grab the Person's shoulders tighter. He help the Person to the couch then lay down.

The person was a 19 year old, male, half breed like Dante. He half demon, half human too. His short, silver hair was stained with black blood as well as his snow white face. His eyes was close as his face twist in pain. Dante scan the boy's body, his eyes landed on Nero's left leg. Nero's blue trousers was rip and torn, his left trouser leg have a hug line was from his top of his leg to his foot. Crimson liquid run down his leg from the long, sword wound. Dante spot a hug tare in his red shirt, also stained with blood, his dark blue jacket was stained from his right shoulder and arm as cuts was there.

" Trisit! Get Bandages! Quick!" Dante ordered fast. He watch as the blonde female rush to Dante's office to grab a armful of white rolls of bandages. She manage to grab a bottle of clear liquid. She rush out of the office then down the stairs. She kneel beside Dante, giving him a few rolls as the two start to bandage the young male.

Near 2 hours past since Nero arrived at 'Devil may cry' and he was almost completed bandage up. Dante rub his forehead to whip the sweat way with the back of his hand. Nero's eyes slowly open, his ice blue eyes was blank and dark. A kind smile slowly came on Dante's face.

" Hay kid…how are you fee-"

"Ah…the Older Sparda Son helping the hurt young Sparda Son" a dark, spin chilling voice fill the room. A cold blast shot throw Nero's young body as he hear that voice.

" N…not…y…you…a…again… …" Nero mange to say in his shacking voice.

The monster was a hug, black, tiger like demon. It's figs was white with red veins, it's tails was a sword. It's eyes shin darkness and destroyed of hope and life.

Dante narrow his eyes " Am the Son of Sparda, not Nero…" he corrected the monster.

Laughing, the Monster twist it's tail until it disappear. Trish and Dante's eyes widen, quickly turning and scanning the room before a scream came. They turn and see Nero was in the air, the monster's tail wrap around his body, more pain shot throw Nero's body as the monster send poison in his body.

" Look, Dante Sparda… see… this young boy…look like you and your twin bother, Vergil…" 

Dante final spot it, Nero's hair match Dante's and his twin bother's hair. Dante's ice blue eyes widen.

" You see now…Nero have the same blood as you, the blood of Sparda, have your father's spirit…my boss will be-"

" will you every be quite?" Dante said with a hint of annoyers in his voice.

The monster hiss angry at Dante, It's smile evilly as it throw Nero's body at Dante. Dante's eyes widen as he quickly grab his newly founded bother's body, the force was so strong that it send Fly to the wall. Dante hit the wall hard, banging his head hard, causing him to bleed. The red liquid run down, over his right eye to his cheek. 

" D…Dan…Dante?" Nero's weak voice came.

Dante turn fast to see Nero, his face twist as the poison spread throw his veins. He cough and blood came down the side of his mouth. 

" Yes bro?" Dante ask softly. 

"H…how Anglia…h…have been?….G…good… o…or… …Worst" Nero ask weaker then before.

Dante look down at his young bother's face. " Her Condition is much, much worse now… she really need the treatment" Dante whisper down.

Nero close his eyes.

" _Anglia ! Hay Sis!" younger Nero shout happy at a silver hair girl._

_She sit on the wooden floor, facing the open garden, she glare at the lovely, blossom full tree near her. She stay very quiet. A little winch came from the girl as she hold her head._

" W…Why…" Nero whisper.

" her illness making her head hurt much more…causing her to fall deeper into darkness" 

Anglia Sparda, was born with a really rare illness which strike any one with a hint of strength of light, it mostly effects half demons but she was the only Sparda with this. The illness attack her sight and hearing parts of her brain. She get very bad headraces which switch off her hearing but she only get that about 1 to 3 a weeks if she is to stress but now, with the demons attacking, she was more stress and worrying about Nero for a long time, it not helping and now it's attacking her voice box. Anglia was born blind but it cause pain from her eyes. There is a really good treatment, it will give her sight, stop the illness. The bothers of Anglia ( Dante, Vergil and Nero) want Anglia see the light of the world, with this wish, they save money up for the treatment.

" Anglia…" Nero whisper. 

Nero's mind switch to the day when the 3 bothers made a promise to get the money for Anglia's Treatment.

" _Festival of light?" A young Anglia ask._

_The older twin Sparda smile at the young twins. Anglia had her eyes close as she hide her blind eyes. Nero's ice blue eyes shin in the light._

" _Ya! What to go?" Dante said._

_The two nod. _

_--9: 00--_

_Dante hold his blind sister's hand. He wear a nice cloths. Anglia wear a white rob with a pink ribbon, she walk along as the 4 walk to the hill to watch the fireworks. All the nose make Anglia smile and look around. _

" _It sound so lovely here…Right Dante." She said in a kind voice._

_Dante smile._

_--12:00--_

_The 4 children of Sparda sit, waiting for the fireworks, Dante and Vergil bought spelunkers, as soon as one firework explode, they lit them. Anglia sit near Dante. He pull her near him. She sit in the middle of his legs, bring the flushing colours near Anglia's face. Her face follow the heat, she lift her hand up to the spelunker, her face lit up and a hug smile came. Dante watch his sister._

"_Anglia…One day…you will see the light that we see every day.…see the sun, Flowers and our lovely smile, till that day come, hag on, the light of our hearts and your will keep you alive and strong" Dante whisper to his bothers. They nod._

Dante turn to Nero then to the monster. "YOUR DEAD!" he rush to fight the monster.


End file.
